This invention relates generally to wearing apparel, and has particular reference to a novel protective shield for preventing hair gel or oil from staining the collar of an overcoat or the like.
A number of patents have been granted for devices that are intended to protect shirt collars from being soiled by a jacket or overcoat, or from being soiled by the wearer's own perspiration. Examples of such patents, developed in the course of a preliminary search, are U.S. Pat. No. 1,184,188 to Lipkey; U.S. Pat. No. 1,258,581 to Lussy; U.S. Pat. No. 1,388,056 to North; U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,420 to Jackson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,413 to Vaughan and U.S. Pat. No. 4 008 494 to Hicks. The Lipkey patent discloses a collar protector that attaches to an overcoat to prevent a shirt collar from being soiled by the inside of the overcoat.
The Lussey and North patents also disclose collar protectors that are attached to the inside of a coat collar to prevent the latter from soiling a shirt collar. The patent to Jackson discloses a protector, made up of layers of absorbent paper, which overlies a shirt collar to prevent the collar from becoming soiled as by perspiration. The Vaughan and Hicks patents both disclose collar protectors in the form of strips that are attached to the insides of shirt collars to protect them against soiling.